1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to stringed instruments and more particularly pertains to a new guitar neck having finger slots for facilitating fingering chords when playing a guitar.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of stringed instruments is known in the prior art. More specifically, stringed instruments heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,291,606; U.S. Pat. No. 4,785,705; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 279,195; U.S. Pat. No. 4,200,023; U.S. Pat. No. 4,616,550; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,087,631.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new stringed instrument neck having finger slots. The inventive device includes a stringed instrument for facilitating fingering of musical chords. The stringed instrument includes a main body portion, which includes a bridge. A neck extends from the main body portion and includes a front face, a first end, a head portion and a medial portion extending between the first end and the head portion. The first end is coupled to the main body portion. A plurality of strings are coupled between the bridge and the head portion. The strings are positioned to extend substantially parallel to each other along the neck. The neck includes a plurality of finger slots extending substantially parallel to the strings. Each of the finger slots is positioned between an associated adjacent pair of the strings such that the neck is designed for permitting insertion of fingers of a user through the finger slots for facilitating selective clamping of the strings against the neck by the fingers of the user.
In these respects, the stringed instrument neck having finger slots according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of facilitating fingering chords when playing a guitar.